En la celda
by Etereotropias
Summary: Lejos, supone Draco, hay un último atardecer. Relato corto. No paring.


**Esta historia es fuerte y nada nada feliz. Si de verdad estás anímicamente inestable o sólo odias el sufrimiento, no la leas. El final no te va a gustar.**

**Recomendado: **_The Schindler's List Theme (i. YouTube)_

* * *

**Dead Man Walking**

Lejos, supone Draco, hay un último atardecer. Dentro, sólo humedad y silencio.

Las paredes de la celda, parecen tener justamente el mismo pensamiento que él, y se encierran en un universo alterno, de tiempos mejores, que son el simple recuerdo de una época dorada que ya no existe. No es que tenga miedo, es sólo que prefiere recordarse así mismo de otra manera y no precisamente ahora, que sólo es una sombra e incluso llega a perderse en la penumbra de la pared.

Draco no sabe por qué, pero siente que debe morir.

Tal vez le hubiese gustado una muerte algo más heroica y de por sí un poco más privada, pero no se siente decepcionado: al menos podrá mirar el cielo una vez más, antes de que _eso_ suceda.

El movimiento repentino de la cerradura, deja ver a un hombre estirado que viene a transportarlo a otra celda. Caminan por algunos corredores enmohecidos, con infinidad de puertas a los costados, murmullos ahogados vienen detrás: _aquellos que van a morir, lo saludan. _Girando por una serie complicada de pasillos que Draco no se molestó en memorizar, llegan a un punto donde no puede escuchar el más leve sonido y donde todo es blanco. El tipo estirado abre una celda y lo mira una última vez antes de dejarlo ahí dentro. Tal vez sólo lo suponen, o han vivido la experiencia de dormir junto a un hombre que está a punto de morir. A Draco le ha tocado, muchas veces. Y sabe que es por eso, que lo han alejado de todo y de todos. En algo se han equivocado, él de seguro no desperdiciará su última noche desollándose la garganta inútilmente. Draco no grita, si no sabe que alguien lo escucha.

Sus ojos no se cierran, negándose de por sí a dormir por última vez. No por salvar los minutos, ni las horas de vida; más bien, es simplemente, porque es algo romántico y ese cuadro del que ahora se siente parte, le produce una sesación extraña. Como la intensa necesidad de celebrar cada pequeño detalle vivido, y de vivir, sólo vivir, como él sabe. Suspira bajo, reteniendo el aire un tiempo antes de soltarlo por completo. Está tranquilo, después de todo. Y no se arrepiente de nada en absoluto.

Hay tantas cosas en el vida que le gustaría hacer todavía, eso es cierto; pero está contento con lo que ha hecho hasta ahora. _Morir así no es tan malo_, piensa. Porque la muerte humaniza y de un tiempo para acá, en prisión, Draco no se siente del todo humano.

"Dead man walking", se mofa alguno de los carceleros que lo acompañan fuera de su celda el día siguiente. Draco lo mira fugazmente, sintiendo de repente un leve cosquilleo en el estómago que no había sentido hace mucho tiempo. Tal vez ira y algo de resentiento que se asoman por debajo. A veces es tan difícil hablar con las paredes. "DEAD MAN WALKING", repite el hombre gritando en su oído, y luego sin más, le escupe a la cara. El hombre estirado de ayer, también está ahí, y lo limpia con un pañuelo que huele a aceite de lino. No es un aroma agradable, es más bien algo pesado, pero Draco recibe el gesto con gratitud logrando reprimir el impuso agresivo que un momento antes pugnó por salir.

"He conseguido lo que pediste", le dice el tipo estirado en un susurro. Y los ojos de Draco se iluminan por un momento, asintiendo después en comprensión.

Siempre. Antes de cada concierto, Itzhak Perlman afina su violín con delicadeza y el resto del mundo deja de importarle. Aquel instrumento que siempre logra hipnotizarlo, no ha sido hoy, tan efectivo. Dos pensamientos invaden la mente de Itzhak, y son precisamente las dos ideas que su violín siempre logra eclipsar.

Primero, el repertorio melódico, normalmente seleccionado por él mismo, ha sido elegido hoy por alguien más. Y cuando aquella melodía casi olvidada, sale de entre sus cuerdas, en el ensayo, algo se rompe dentro de él. Y es como si de repente le fuera difícil respirar. Una mirada al plató le revela un segundo pensamiento aterrador: está tocando en lo que acaba de comprender, es un acto público de redención patriótica disfrazando a una ejecución.

Por primera vez en toda su vida, tocar no le emociona en lo absoluto. Y está pensando en dejarlo allí mismo, cuando la mirada de aquel hombre destinado a la muerte, se cruza con la suya. Aquella mirada que implora estremecerse por última vez ante una sentencia diferente a la de la muerte. Perlman comprende entonces, que aquella gastada melodía ha sido elegida por el reo y por nadie más.

Draco sube a la plataforma, mirando el cielo que le negaron ver ayer, el mismo que se debate entre un ligero gris tormenta y un violáceo tenue. _Casi blanco, _decide. Es un buen día para morir.

El hombre estirado le indica un asiento junto a él. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, puede sentarse con decencia ente otras personas, sin tener que estar atado o aturdido. Draco logra sonreír, incluso.

Amanda Forestbound, arpa, lo mira casi curiosa antes de acomodar su partitura. Le estremece la idea de presenciar un acto tan repudiable y horrible; sin embargo, supone que algo grave debe haber hecho aquél hombre para _merecer_ un destino así. Draco Malfoy, según recuerda, está sentado en el plató elegantemente. Amanda mira sorprendida aquellos ojos, anormalmente encendidos, que le recuerdan toda una gama de colores, que no logran acercarse al original. _Esos ojos no son los de un asesino_, piensa mientras Itzhak le hace una seña disimulada para comenzar.

Las cuerdas se deslizan entre sus dedos suavemente. _Como si fuera mantequilla_, reconoce de repente y su arpa suelta las primeras notas. Siempre ha admirado a Perlman, pero esta vez el violinista no retiene su atención. Y se sorprende así misma, lanzándole miradas equivocadas a un hombre que está a punto de morir.

La melodía comienza. Todos los presentes, incluso aquellos que se dicen estoicos, se estremecen. El violín de Perlman resuena sobre el arpa y las flautas que lo acompañan de fondo. Y por un momento, el mundo se detiene y sólo vive en las cuerdas de Perlman, que con maestría toca mejor que en toda su vida.

Draco, al igual que todos, lo mira emocionado. Deseando que la melodía no termine nunca, para no abandonar aquel hipnotismo que ahora lo embarga. Le recuerda a su madre, es todo lo que puede pensar. Y se deja envolver por la melodía que se escapa y se esparce por sus oídos. Siente unas repentinas ganas de llorar y cierra los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas salgan traicioneras de entre sus párpados. Mueve la cabeza suavemente, siguiendo la melodía que dobla la esquina en su mente y se queda ahí. Sólo ahí.

_Es triste_, piensa Ginny Weasley mirando a Perlman. _Es triste, pero extrañamente reconfortante_. Desde el plató, Draco recuerda haber vivido. Otros tiempos, otros días. Algún momento ya bastante lejano, cuando todavía se consideraba humano. _La muerte es triste_, piensa, _pero extrañamente reconfortante_.

Perlman termina y olvidando en dónde se encuentra, Draco aplaude de repente. Fuerte y claro. E incluso hace el amago de levantarse, pero el hombre estirado lo detiene. Draco vuelve a sentarse, pero sigue aplaudiendo. Y como si aquello fuera una invitación irresistible, el resto del _público_ acompaña su aplauso.

Itzhak Perlman lo mira sorprendido. Admirando en él una fortaleza y serenidad, que nunca había conocido. Draco le devuelve la mirada tranquilo y hace un gesto con la cabeza. _Ese no es el rostro de un asesino, _piensa.

En el bolsillo izquierdo de su túnica, en un carísimo pergamino importado, está escrito el discurso que Rufus Scrimgeour dirá después de la ejecución. Ha destacado meticulosamente los puntos que, de acuerdo a su consejero Thomas Verrept, le darán un "sutil aire consolador y patriótico, señor ministro" y está casi listo para la oratoria.

Él. Personalmente. No tiene nada en contra de Malfoy Jr., es según dice, sólo por "política de _conciliación_". La vida es _justa _ahora. Los malos mueren y los héroes también, no hay nada de imperfecto en esa lógica suya.

Sin embargo, no es Rufus Scrimgeour el encargado de pronunciar la sentencia. Y eso no es más que una perversa e ilusoria _casualidad_. Scrimgeour tose de forma fingida en su pañuelo de seda y Percy Weasley sabe que es su turno.

_Ser el asistente del Ministro de Magia es un puesto importante_, se convence así mismo Percy Weasley. Sin importar cuanto lo utilice, o si su máxima obligación en el ministerio ha sido algunos días preparar café, Percy mantiene una lealtad ciega hacia Scrimgeour. "Magnífico", había dicho cuando el Ministro le había hablado de su "política de conciliación" y nadie nunca cambiaría su opinión al respecto.

Hoy, Percy Weasley pasaba del café.

Caminó directo hacia el plató, con la cabeza bien en alto mirando con desden a los presentes y repasando su acento snob mentalmente por última vez. Draco lo vio ubicarse en un pequeño estrado improvisado que estaba situado a pocos pasos de él, en donde el Weasley se afinó la garganta, se hizo un _sonorus,_ y habló con voz ceremonial.

"Hoy, 31 de octubre del presente año, se dicta sentencia a Draco Lucius Malfoy por los crímenes de alta traición, uso de las maldiciones imperdonables tanto en muggles como en magos, alteración del orden, uso de magia obscura y violación de la "política de conciliación"", esto último lo dice casi con un retintín, mirando a Scrimgeour con orgullo.

Desde su asiento, Hermione Granger frunce el ceño confundida y le da un tironcito a Harry en la manga de la túnica. Él voltea y la mira expectante.

"Asesinato", dice ella. "Percy no dijo asesinato".

"Sí lo hizo", debate Harry.

"No, no es así", replica ella.

"Bueno", recuerda Harry, "dijo algo sobre el uso de maldiciones imperdonables, seguro que Malfoy debió asesinar a muchos con el Avada".

Hermione lo mira no muy convencida, pero al final asiente. Algo no está muy bien en todo aquello.

Una de las cosas que más teme Hermione Granger, es la muerte. En realidad, no es la muerte en sí lo que le aterra, sino la pérdida irremediable de un ser querido. Por eso Hermione se alegra un poco, porque al menos los padres de Draco están muertos ya, y no tendrán que pasar por ello el día de hoy. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy murieron en batalla y aunque no se alegra por ello, piensa que tal vez ha sido mejor así.

"Harry", dice de repente, "se supone que la única razón por la que determinan la sentencia de muerte es por asesinato y es lógico que si le van a dar por ello la sentencia a Malfoy, lo mencionen siquiera".

"Las imperdonables", responde Harry aferrándose a la _justicia_, como si aquello aclarara todo.

Draco piensa que al fin y al cabo, Weasley no ha dicho alguna mentira. Todo es cierto, y se siente tranquilo por no morir difamado.

"...con los privilegios que la autoridad legal me concede", dice Percy casi emocionado, "declaro sentencia de muerte por horca a Draco Lucius Malfoy quien se ha encontrado culpable de todos los cargos". Percy golpea la mesa del estrado, imitando el sonido del martillo de los tribunales muggles y se dirige a su asiento con parsimonia y petulancia.

El hombre estirado y un auror que hasta ahora no había notado, le indican que es momento de levantarse. Draco los sigue tranquilo, respirando el aire fresco del día que aún no se decide a abandonar sus pulmones. Sus pies no le fallan y sabe controlar cada uno de sus movimientos. La muerte no lo pone nervioso.

Por primera vez en toda su vida, Ronald Weasley no se siente ni remotamente satisfecho por la situación de Draco Malfoy. Le reconoce la valentía y seguridad que despliega en cada paso. En realidad, Ronald Weasley, no cree que la muerte sea una buena sentencia, incluso para aquel que ha matado a alguien. _Nadie merece morir, _piensa, _ni siquiera un asesino. _

Draco vuelve la vista al cielo, no porque tema mirar a los presentes, si no porque un espectáculo más interesante se cierne sobre su cabeza. El sol se pone sobre las colinas lejanas, y el cielo no es violeta, sino algo más gris e índigo. Le encanta el atardecer, es un buen momento para morir.

_Los asesinos no son héroes_, piensa Harry Potter. Sin embargo, esta idea comienza a parecerle poco convincente a partir de ahora. Mira consternado el rostro tranquilo de Draco Malfoy, y no puede creer que haya alguna vez asesinado a alguien; porque a segundos de morir, Draco Malfoy parece un héroe y él comienza a sentirse miserable. Justo cuando el hombre estirado le pone a Draco una tela alrededor del cuello, Harry sufre la mayor catarsis que ocurrirá durante su vida. Y por primera vez, mira admirado al hombre que está a punto de morir.

Cuando el tipo estirado, le pasa la soga a Draco por el cuello y lo coloca sobre la trampilla, Itzhak Perlman se levanta y comienza a tocar nuevamente. Draco se gira asombrado y agradecido. Y regala una última y pequeña sonrisa, que le violinista no podrá olvidar por el resto de su vida. El hombre estirado le aprieta el brazo fuertemente a Draco con un nudo en la garganta, mientras que él imperturbable, mira al cielo y se pierde en la melodía.

El auror desconocido acciona la trampilla y Draco cae y cae irremediablemente. Un abismo se le instala delante y el dolor que siente es apenas una pequeña ráfaga electrizante que se pierde en la melodía. Una pequeña mueca aparece en su rostro y después sólo desaparece...igual que él.

Itzhak Perlman no deja de tocar, a pesar de que siente los ojos húmedos y no logra comprender si es debido a la intensidad de la melodía o a la estribante escena que está presenciando. Sus dedos resbalan sobre las últimas notas y la melodía sólo se extingue y se calcina bajo una suave lluvia que ha comienzado a caer.

_Un día lluvioso es un buen día para morir. _

Habrá alguien entre aquellos, cuya justicia propia habrá logrado elevarlo más allá de la propia _conciliación_...

_Así, cualquier día es bueno para morir. _

* * *

_finis. _


End file.
